The Duchess's Guard
by Uchiha Evangeline
Summary: .:A.U.: French Revolution:. Kakashi had always been her guard, and it would be like this even in the worst times. .:KakaSaku:. .:SasuSaku:. .:OneShot:.


I almost ruined my brain to make this for the KakaSaku Through Time Challenge at the Dreamwidth community. Then, I forgot to post it on time. I hate myself, really. Anyway, here it goes. Hope you guys like it! Leave reviews and let me know what you think!

My prompt was the French Revolution, but this is also inspired on the "Marie Anoinette" by Sophia Coppola.

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Kishimoto.

* * *

_**The Duchess's Guard **_

Kakashi watched as the young duchess sat on the covered forest's ground, observing the youngest prince as he approached her. It was his duty to protect those two, and he had never failed it, not even once. However, he had no power when it was about protecting them from each other.

He knew they nurtured feelings for each other, particularly the duchess, who had no reserves about them. The prince, though, was more difficult to follow. Unless you weren't looking closely, there was no certainty on the affirmation.

But Kakashi was always looking closely, even though he was always invisible, trying not to involve himself at their matters. He was there to make sure no harm would come to them, and only that.

So, he watched.

Sakura sat on the floor at the picnic's cloth, waiting for Sasuke to get down of his horse and join her at their late lunch. As every Sunday of their entire lives, the men on the royal court spent the morning hunting foxes and ducks, while the women just talked, eating some cake while waiting for them to return for the proper meal.

However, as Sakura was already very used to, Sasuke never came along with the other men. He had always been unease in the presence of his older brother, so he always took longer, in order to lunch after everyone went back to the castle. Sakura always waited him patiently, restraining her hunger and smiling sweetly as he joined her.

"You could have left already." He said to her, his typical smirk plastered on his face.

"I know." She answered, taking a grape to her mouth.

"My brother's fiancée is arriving, shouldn't you be there?"

"Not more than you."

He laughed a bit and sat, getting the food out of the baskets. Sakura mimicked him, glad to finally be able to eat.

"You were hungry."

"Of course I am. You always take too long, and you know it."

"I'm testing you. But you are too stubborn, and I never get to punish you."

Sakura stopped midbite on the strawberry in her hand.

"No, you'll never be able to do so." She said, finally biting her strawberry.

Sasuke watched as the fruit's juices dripped through her chin. He got closer to her, holding her wrist and bringing the other half of the fruit into his mouth.

"Hm… that's good."

She smiled at him.

"I'm glad to know, your highness."

He groaned, pulling her to him by the wrist he hadn't let go yet.

"You know I hate when you call me like that."

"And you know I do it just to irritate you."

Smirking, he kissed her with undisguised passion. She responded with the same intensity.

"The guards are watching." She whispered to his lips.

"I know." He answered, undoing the knots of her dress. "You are my wife, anyways."

She refrained from saying anything else. He had always been like that, and there was nothing she could do to make him stop. In fact, she very much liked everything that he did to her.

"The _dauphine_ will have plenty of chances to be tired of us for the rest of her life, she doesn't need us now." He said, making her moan with a rough touch.

"Sure…" she moaned to his lips, feeling his fingers on her intimate parts. "Sasuke!"

He grinned as he buried himself inside of her.

* * *

Kakashi had listened to her moans and screams for far longer than he would like to admit. His position of chief of the guard of the youngest prince was not the most pleasurable one. However, he never felt such an uneasiness as while he waited outside their bedroom as the duchess tried to give birth to her child.

Her screams seemed to be eternal, and when they finally subsided and the cry of the baby was heard, Kakashi feared the worst. After so many suffering sounds, the silence was just terrifying.

Soon, the bedroom was filled with all the royals living in Versailles. The _dauphine_'s face seemed to get even paler as he saw her nephew resting on his mother arms.

"Congratulations, my sister." She had forced herself to say, trying hard to smile.

Kakashi knew she was trying very hard to actually sound happy, and the duchess knew the same.

"Thank you, my lady. I'm sure soon you will grace us with a _dauphin_."

The princess tried to smile, but the duchess didn't add anything else.

Kakashi waited for the room to be once again empty and kneeled beside her bed.

"It's an honour to meet your child, my lady."

She smiled to him, and he could see how tired she was, and how unwillingly she was to let her baby be taken from her arms.

"Thank you, Kakashi. I ask you to take of him with the same devotion you take care of me and the prince."

He bowed to her.

"Of course."

* * *

When the first notices of the insatisfaction with the regime came to his ears, Kakashi knew it was his duty to warn the royal family. It was his duty as their protector.

"Take her away." Prince Sasuke asked him.

He was not the king. He could leave Versailles once in a while, dressed as any other commoner, hearing for himself the rumours that spread. However, after the Bastille was taken, it was just too much for him.

Kakashi would never think he would live to see the day in which the sarcastic prince, he had always looked after, would seem so desperate.

"Take her away. Take her and our son, before the queen can ruin us even more."

Kakashi's brows furrowed in concern.

"She will never go without you, your highness."

"We will make her go, Kakashi. I can't leave, or the rebels will know there is something wrong. But she can. I want you to take her and leave. Leave the country, leave the continent if you can."

Kakashi only bowed.

"If is that what you wish."

Sasuke turned his back to him, trying to hide the emotions so obvious on his face.

"No, it's not my wish."

* * *

Kakashi knew she wouldn't go without a fight, and he also knew her husband wouldn't let that happen. So, when he entered their room in the middle of the evening, the duchess was sleeping as heavily as if she was dead.

"I gave her a drug. She'll wake up in a few hours."

"She won't be happy when she wakes up."

"I'm sure you won't either, Kakashi."

He could only smile, even though the prince would never see the small gesture, since his face was always covered by a scarf.

"Take good care of her, please. And, if I die…" he wasn't strong enough to finish the line, and Kakashi knew it.

More than anyone else, Kakashi knew what was going on the prince's heart, he had always known.

"Don't think like that. It would crush her,… Sasuke."

Sasuke only nodded, feeling extremely unsatisfied with his position. Kakashi took the duchess's suitcase, and put her in his arms.

"Let's take your mother to somewhere safe, young prince." He told the scared child.

The boy nodded, trying hard not to cry in front of his father.

Sasuke kneeled in front of him.

"There is no problem, you can cry now."

As if those were magical words, the boy let the tears run freely through his cheeks as he hugged his father tightly.

"Come with us, papa."

"I will. Later."

No one in that room believed in those words.

* * *

Sakura almost broke the entire carriage when she finally woke up from her deep slumber.

"How dare him!" she shouted. "How dare he send me away when he needed me the most?"

"The prince was concerned with your well-being, my lady."

"I could care less!" Hot tears were already escaping her bright green eyes freely. "He will share the king and queen's fate. He will die with them, Kakashi!"

"We don't know if he will die."

"Oh, please, he wouldn't have sent me away in case he wasn't certain."

On an impulse, she hugged her long time protector, letting her tears fall in his uniform.

Kakashi just hugged her back, knowing very well it wasn't a guard she needed now, but a real friend. It was his duty to protect her. It was his duty to become whatever she needed most at each moment.

"Cry as much as you need, your highness."

"Please… Call me Sakura." She asked between sobs.

Sighing, he nodded.

"Cry as much as you need, Sakura."

* * *

The Kingdom of France was an entire sea of distance when the disturbing news reached them. Kakashi could only watch as Sakura devastated her entire room, screaming and sobbing. Her son said nothing, not even trying to hide the tears falling from his black eyes.

Sakura was right. The king and queen' fate was the one Sasuke was bound to share. He was sent to the guillotine by the bourgeoisie. He lost his head along with his brother and sister in law. No one on Versailles survived. All because the queen opened her pretty mouth to say "give them cake". What could have possibly passed through that woman's mind to say something so absurdly ridiculous?

With all her strength drained, she finally succumbed to her bed.

Kakashi kneeled beside her, holding her hands, trying to give her any kind of consolation he could gather.

"That lucky whore. She died along with her husband."

Kakashi was taken aback by her choice of words. The duchess had never opened her mouth to say something bad about anyone not a single time in her life. However, he could understand pretty well. The pain was too enormous for her to be able to restrain herself.

Seeing that her mother was somehow calmer, the young prince ran to her, hiding his tear stained face on her lap.

"What will we do now, mama?"

Sakura cried even more with his question. Her handsome son, so similar to his father, how could she tell him their lives were done? Sasuke was the one to die, but there was nothing left for them now. Absolutely nothing. New Orleans would have to be their home from now on, a city charming in its own way, but completely unlike Paris. A city where they weren't nobles, a city where they would have to work hard to live.

"We do what your father told us to do, Fugaku. We survive."

The twelve year old nodded, still crying a bit.

"For now on we live for him."

Kakashi let a small smile appear on his face while he watched their interaction. He had always admired the duchess's fighting spirit. Someone able to put up with Sasuke for so long definitely deserved all his respect, however, the strength she was showing now was something he never thought he would see on a woman that had just lost everything.

A woman with no nation and no family. All she had now was a son. And her guard.

When Fugaku finally slept, Sakura raised from the bed, stopping beside Kakashi.

"Thank you for being here with us, Kakashi. I don't know if I would be able to stand it if I were alone."

He smiled at her, and she could tell he was smiling just by the way his eyes' corners wrinkled.

"You're mistaken, your highness, I'm sure you would have done fine on your own."

The smiled she displayed was a bitter one.

"I'm not a duchess anymore, Kakashi. It's just Sakura now."

He nodded.

"I'm sure you would have done on your own, Sakura. You really don't need me."

She hugged him, letting her final tears drop into his shirt.

"Of course I do. You and he have been with me my whole life, Kakashi. I simply can't understand a world where you two are not in."

"I'm sure you will reorganize your world once again."

"Not without you. I already lost him, please, don't leave."

"I never would Sakura, I never would."

It was fine with him, he had decided it already. He would be whatever she needed him to be, until the end of his days.


End file.
